


Ode to the Grey Waves

by Icyne



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest Spoilers, Friends to Lovers, My First Fanfic, Nohr | Conquest Route, Short Chapters, Slow To Update, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17733107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icyne/pseuds/Icyne
Summary: As war tear apart two kingdom, a dragon and a songstress find love through the conflict.---A Fem!Azurrin fanfic in four parts.English isn't my native language, so reviews about any grammar issues is appreciated !





	Ode to the Grey Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys ! Thank you for reading my fic, it's a first for me and don't post it in my native language... guess there will be a few mistakes here and there, but I won't let too many of them stay in there ! Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did when writing it. I don't really know when I'll update the next chapter, but hopefully soon enough ! Warning though, there will be a bit of angst early in the chapter. Enough talk, I'll let you read, enjoy !eventual

Kamui was exhausted.

A tactical meeting regarding eventual future encounters with the hoshidian army has occured within the camp and had eternized. Kamui stayed in the room, justificating herself by saying she wanted to revise the strategy set up to find any potential flaw and to correct them. But in reality, she simply sought rest, far from the war and the army.

The fight she had earlier with her youngest brother had been a real challenge, physically as well as morally. He shot his arrows with an incredible accuracy, proving his skills as an archer and his habit of the battlefield. However, the worst trial was the continual flow of insults. She could avoid the arrows, but his words pierce right through her heart. "Nohrian Scum", "the whore of a monster". Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine...

"I knew I would find you here." A soft voice awakened Kamui from her mindscape. Looking up, she spotted the figure of the singer of their group, Azura.

Kamui was lost in the view standing before her. Her long, azure hair were flowing like a waterfall along her back, her frame reflected the charisma and the grace of the Nohrian, but what mostly captivated the half-dragon was the golden irises, full of warmth and gentleness, which contrasted with the mainly blue and white appearance of the dancer.

After a few seconds of silence, Kamui came out of her torpor : "A-ah ! Azura ! I didn't hear you come in, do you need something ?"

Azura got closer, sitting next to the crimson-eyed girl : "Kamui, tell me what's the matter, please..."

Kamui blushed slightly in embarrasment, she was taken aback that the Norhian could read her so easily. She tried to deny, affirming that the meeting simply tired her. However, Azura wasn't fooled. She asked her again to admit what was on her mind, a hand on her shoulder, her tone gentler, almost tinted with a childish curiosity and innocence.

Seeing that there was no point in denying, Kamui started to speak, calmly at first, of her fear that she will have to fight her brothers and sisters, of the uncertainty of her choice, of how she suffered during her fight against Takumi. By the end of her lament, her voice was weak and her eyes were misted with tears. Azura calmed her down, with a soothing voice, in what seemed like whispers.

Some moments later, the dragon was finally at peace. Her friend's words were as effective as they were when she sings during the battles, but Kamui kept some doubts, even in her weak, but genuine smile.

Azura, seeing her smile again, stood up slowly, but reconizing the familiar panic in the eyes of the white-haired girl, she spoke again : "Shh, I'm not abandoning you, don't worry, I just want to let you get some rest, that's why you stayed here in the first place after all." Kamui nodded "Good, then relax yourself, and come out only when you got enough rest." She finished with her regular smile, before quitting the room.

And so Kamui found herself lost in thought, all alone. She could sleep. She needed to sleep. She settled down on a chair, and one last thought made its way to her mind before she passed out on the table.

'... What is this feeling..?'

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it. For now at least. Again, I'll update it when I can (I already have ideas but I need to write them). Reviews are appreciated and again, sorry for the eventual grammar issues, English isn't my native language.
> 
> Thanks for reading ! Have a nice day/evening/night !


End file.
